


Twilight's Solitude

by IClaudius



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on deviantART, Ratings: G, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IClaudius/pseuds/IClaudius
Summary: Twilight needs some alone time.





	

Twilight opened her wings and flew out the window, away from Fluttershy, who had just invited her to a picnic with her woodland creatures. Fluttershy almost flew after her, but decided against it. She knew her friend needed some time to herself, which she rarely got, being the Princess of Friendship. Twilight hadn't had quality time to herself in ages, it seemed, she was always accompanied by at least one of her friends, the other princesses, or her faithful assistant Spike. Twilight seldom made an effort to go out by herself, as her friends always wanted to accompany her and she hated telling them no. But she had to say no today.

The purple alicorn was now several hundred yards above the ground, soaring across the land. She passed Cloudsdale, where several ponies waved at her. She waved back out of politeness and continued on her way.

She landed in the area where the Everfree forest meets the Froggy Bottom Bog and curled up under a tree. A dragonfly buzzed over the murky swamp waters, where a frog caught it in its mouth. A gentle breeze drifted through the air, and Twilight smiled. She pulled out one of her favorite books and melted into the landscape, happy to be alone with her thoughts.


End file.
